Battles
by lil-aber-lisa
Summary: Carson has to begin to test on a wraith, what would this do to his mind and his friends around him
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Carson collected a tray and grabbed his lunch, only to be confronted with a choice; sit by Rodney McKay, the one person he had come to realised he was lusting after these past few months, or his on/off girlfriend, Laura Cadman. He sighed and walked over to the latter's table.

"Hello love."

"Carson, how are ya?"

"I'm good thank you Laura."

Across the room Rodney glanced up from a file and caught Carson's glance, who stiffened slightly but continued to talk with Laura Cadman. Rodney went back to reading his file though his mind was still fixed upon Carson. The doctor's presence had been increasingly distracting though Rodney knew nothing would come of it.

Carson was with Laura. A twinge of anger surged every time he thought of her; the way she'd controlled his body and used it for her own pleasure, to mess things up with Katie Brown and to show her feelings for Carson in _'his'_ body. Rodney shivered at that thought but moved it into the corner of his mind. He finished his meal and quickly left the couple to their lunch. Carson caught the scientist leaving out of the corner of his eye and his heart sank, but he showed no emotion on the surface… this was going to get difficult, yet he continued to try and listen to Cadman's story, nodding in all the right places. It was a skill he'd learnt quickly.

X X X X

Everyone bustled in through the many doors of the briefing room to watch Dr Carson Beckett's presentation on a drug to make the Wraith humans. As always Radek and Rodney were the last ones to enter and Elizabeth rolled her eyes as they came through.

"Come now Elizabeth you should understand Radek and I are very important around here and will be late to these things," Rodney said bluntly as he raised his hands towards the screen. All Dr. Weir could do was sigh and began the presentation.

"Now that everyone is here," she began, making a point of glancing towards the scientists, who were taking their seats, "Dr. Beckett has made a step further towards our plan of trying to change the Wraith into a less fearful population of beings."

Carson rose from his seat and moved to the front where the screen was. "Thankya' Elizabeth. As you're aware, after Col. Sheppard's unfortunate experience, we discovered the insect DNA that is related to the Wraith. With the research I gathered off Hoff I have been able to isolate the specific DNA sequence triplets in the Wraith DNA."

Rodney was only half concentrating on Carson and his ideas. The rest of him was doodling small zedpm's on his paper. The sound of Carson's voice echoed in his mind, as it grew louder.

"We are able, or I'm hopeful at least, that we can mutate the genes or even repress them. This in turn would cause the Wraith to revert to their human nature."

Teyla's expression became concerned. "Dr. Beckett may I ask what will happen to them once they have reverted to human form?"

"They would be monitored and may need to have a booster to stop the reversion process from breaking down and them becoming Wraith again."

Rodney cleared his voice, "And would they have knowledge that they were once Wraith or not? Where would they stay? Can't keep them on Atlantis like cattle, perhaps a local planet?"

"McKay you feeling alright, you sound like you have sympathy for them?" John quipped from the other end of the table. Rodney stiffened his back and was about to begin his defence, except Teyla responded instead.

"Dr. McKay has a valid point. Would we still treat them like an enemy or our prisoners? They would need to live a life with freedom surely?"

"Teyla they're Wraith! Why do they need freedom?" John questioned.

Before Teyla could reply Rodney answered for her. "Because they would be technically human when we are finished manipulating their genes and finished treating them like low life! How much of a god would you like to be Sheppard?" he snarled. He looked at Carson and Elizabeth before he continued his tirade.

"As much as it delights you to play God Colonel, after making them human how easy will it to be to integrate them with _'real'_ humans? Don't you think people will be wary of them; that a lack of bonding and friendship would occur? They will feel like outsiders battling to get into the _'in'_ crowd, searching for acceptance." Rodney gasped for breath. He noticed everyone in the room was staring at him, making him even more uncomfortable.

"Rodney are you well? I've never seen you so passionate about anything other than zpm's?" Elizabeth cautiously asked. Rodney wasn't sure if she was serious or had just spent too much time around Sheppard.

"I'm sorry to disappoint Elizabeth. Well if this is the response I get from my constructive ideas then I will just go." With that Rodney pushed his chair back, grabbed his work and stormed out. The briefing room doors opened politely for him, leaving Carson to watch him disappear down the corridor before looking round the room at the equally surprised faces of Elizabeth and the rest of the team.

Carson knew immediately he had to find out what was wrong. "Excuse me," he said apologetically to the room before he too left via the doors. He followed the trail of irritated people, always a good indicator that Rodney McKay had been through.

He arrived at the lab to see the door slid shut just ahead of him. He entered the room to find a lonely scientist muttering while staring at their computer

"McKay hasn't come through here has he?"

"Oh Dr. Beckett no sorry," the man replied as he looked up from the screen, "although he has devised a way of making the lab door open and close on its own… try his quarters," he suggested hopefully when he saw the doctor's face fall. "Ummm Dr. Beckett," he added quickly as Carson turned to leave, "it might not be anything but he has been more quiet recently and that is worse than a loud McKay. But please don't tell him that or I'll never live again!"

Carson chuckled and nodded, "Aye lad I won't say a thing. Thank you again." Carson retreated from the lab and continued his way to Rodney's quarters. He knocked twice but when he heard nothing he slid his palm over the panel to open the door and stepped inside.

Looking around the room he saw Rodney's doctorates hung proudly on the wall; Carson sniggered slightly when he saw the photograph of Rodney's smirk in a photo of him holding his PHD. But there was something Carson noticed about the photo, something that Rodney normally hid: his eyes. Behind the protective glass they were bright and glistening, full of life and achievement. Carson continued to look for Rodney and found him on the balcony. When Rodney turned to see who was there, Carson noted that his eyes dim and shaded.

"Rodney are you alright?"

Rodney seemed to try and ignore him by turning back to the ocean

"Just fine," he said eventually. "Why are you here Carson?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Well I am so you can get back to your meeting."

Carson stepped closer. "Rodney please, ya can talk to me as a friend or as your doctor."

Rodney turned and leaned against the railings. He sighed as he folded his arms across his chest. "Carson what gives us the right to mess with the genetic make-up of the Wraith? As the Wraith we can kill them because they want to suck every last drop of nutrients, but we have our humanity, right? If they're humans are you or the others willing to kill them like before?"

Carson was utterly confused. "Where has this come from? I thought you of all people would want to stop the Wraith from killing any of us."

"But at what expense? We're not God Carson, we did it before and look where that got us, half a population dead, remember? Perna died for nothing."

Carson suddenly seared with anger and slapped Rodney. "Don't you dare! Don't you think I ever forget her and that planet! It haunts me everyday. That's why everything needs to be planned meticulously before going ahead." Carson walked a few paces away from Rodney. "It would only be one Wraith in the beginning, to see the effects and then take it from there," he reasoned. "There may be too many problems for the idea to be successful anyway… He paused his explanation as he realised this was Rodney's way of keeping the conversation away from the true matter. "Rodney you've never behaved like this before, what's changed?" he pressed again.

Rodney held his cheek, which burned from Carson's slap and the thought of his touch.

"Nothing…" he said, though not convincingly. "I have…thought I had…I wanted to, but here there is always some kind of problem so we end up screwing morals. I've just had enough of it. But then when does anyone care what I think? As long as I can pull off some brilliant scheme to save the crew here then people will tolerate me." He sighed again and rubbed his temples. "I can't help wishing I could call you, or anyone here, friends, but I can't can I? When's my birthday? The name of my cat? My sister's name? My favourite sci-fi show?"

Carson smiled, not the reaction Rodney was expecting at all. "April 18th 1968, Jeannie is your sister, Dr Who and I'm sorry but I don't recall you telling me your cat's name."

Rodney just looked stunned and straightened himself slightly against the railings. "You listened to me?" he said quietly.

"Of course I have," Carson said, trying to suppress a blush he could feel forming on his cheeks. "But Rodney, when did this become you believing you have no friends from talking about reverting Wraith to humans?"

Rodney's quiet nature changed like an impending storm. "This has nothing to do with me does it? You're more concerned that I'm going to cause trouble for the experiment with Elizabeth isn't it? Because I don't like the idea you're trying to win me over!"

Carson's face paled and Rodney's body chilled from the winds that rushed over the balcony. He quickly moved back inside not wanting to look at Carson anymore, but the doctor followed. "Och Rodney what are ye talking about? You've never been fond of the Wraith yet now you seem to want them to stay Wraith. As for me, how could you expect me to be that smug?"

"Carson just leave me alone!"

"Rodney please, I don't see how one briefing can make you so angry and bitter! I'm sorry that you can't see me as a friend, although your glances recently say a lot more than friendship."

Rodney looked up from the floor; his pinked cheeks tingled from the thought of Carson's small and firm hand against his skin. But he wasn't going to admit his feelings that easily. "Glances? What glances?" he shot back, "Carson _you're_ talking nonsense now. Just leave me alone and go and do your experiment." Rodney walked to the door and opened it. He stood there with arms folded until Carson finally got the hint and left.

After Carson had left, Rodney stared around his room looking for something to comfort him. Again he rubbed his cheek, even though the tingling sensation had since stopped. Rodney checked in the mirror for any permanent marks, but there wasn't. He moved to his bed and threw his earpiece towards his desk and just watched as it skimmed off onto the hard floor. He delved deeper into today's events and they made him shudder involuntarily. Shaking his head he lay on his bed, rolling on his side and hoping that sleep would take away all the emotions that were flowing through him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Back in Elizabeth's office, Dr. Weir sat with John, Teyla and Ronon, waiting for Carson to return.

"Does anyone know the reason for Rodney's outburst? As a member of your team I'm sure you would have noticed a change in him."

"McKay hasn't been his usual self certainly," Teyla offered. "The comments have been fewer and his bickering with Colonel Sheppard has stopped."

Then the doors opened and Carson rushed in. "I'm sorry Elizabeth but something has gotten to him, his emotions are rising and falling like a rollercoaster. I would like to keep an eye on him, maybe run some tests."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "Carson, thank-you. For the time being I'll restrict him to the base: no off-world expeditions until he sorts himself out. Maybe some sessions with Heightmeyer would be good for him. But for now we need to plan catching ourselves a Wraith," she added.

Carson nodded and the team continued to plan the capture; although Carson was participating in the discussion his full attention wasn't in the room. He knew this was an important mission, but to push aside Rodney's problem wasn't something Elizabeth normally did, unless she was under pressure from higher leaders in the SGC.

"Excuse me Elizabeth but I must say something."

"Yes Carson."

"All due respect, I know ya want to catch a Wraith and all, but we could do so much better if we had the final member of this team… Rodney McKay; we canna' push him aside just because he's against the idea."

John Sheppard stared at the doctor, trying to see why he was questioning their motives. "Carson you can't be serious, McKay is just missing the coffee or one of his scientists has proved him wrong; he's fine, just being the usual McKay."

"I'm so'ry but I disagree," Carson said boldly. "Please excuse me, I'm gonna try again with him." Without waiting for dismissal he left the room again, leaving the team a little shocked at his sudden flare of emotion. Carson shook slightly from the adrenaline that raced through his veins as he walked along the corridors, so he tried to focus on what he was going to say to Rodney. He was concentrating so much he hadn't noticed that he'd pushed his way past Laura Cadman.

"Hey! Carson!"

Carson spun himself round and saw Laura. "Sorry I canna stop, I'll see ya later," he said apologetically as he rushed off, but Laura followed him, wanting to see what had made him so flustered. Soon, without Carson realising he was being followed, he reached Rodney's door and, after a short hesitation, knocked. Laura simply sighed, she had better things to do then watch those two argue again, so she turned round and left them too it.

"Come in," came a faint murmur from Rodney's room.

Carson shuffled in slowly, seeing the lights brighten as he moved further inside the room.

"Rodney?" Carson stared at Rodney, who had curled himself into the foetal position on his bed. "Rodney, ya gonna complain of ya back if you stay like that much longer."

Rodney tilted his head up to look at the doctor. "Hmmph?"

"Rodney please, I don't want ya moaning to my staff about your back, they're threatening to drug you one of these days!"

"Well it's taken them this long to think of that! Why not just ask a soldier to kill me in friendly fire?" Rodney sulked.

"Och Rodney don't say that." Carson edged forward to the bed and sat down. Rodney rolled himself over and uncurled, but as he did a few vertebrae clicked and crunched and Carson could see from Rodney's expression that he was in pain. Just as I warned him, Carson thought as Rodney sat up fully.

"Carson," the scientist began, "I know I don't say this often but, well, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you earlier." He keep moving his eyes, unwilling, or unable, to meet his friend's gaze.

Carson sighed. "Rodney you don't have to; like I said before, I'm your friend and you can talk about anything to me. I just wish you could see how much trust you can have in me."

Rodney sighed and gave a fake smile. "You've seen what happens when trust is involved," he said, "I've disappointed Sheppard on more than one occasion and now, just for an opinion, it's no longer counted. I know you mean well, but how do I know that I won't disappoint you too?"

"Rodney you can't worry about that. We all disappoint someone in our lifetime and we learn from it and move on. You haven't done anything for me to be disappointed in you."

"Not even when Laura made me kiss you?" Rodney's face became flushed. "People didn't stop talking about that for months."

"Aye but Laura and I are together now and everyone's forgotten about it… well a little." McKay flinched when Carson mentioned Laura's name and Carson saw the reaction. "You don't like her do you?"

"Course I don't! She one, implied that I can't get a date; two, that I've never had a date with a woman; three, she made me run a near marathon; four, saw my body naked and, not forgetting; five, forced myself onto you, not just with the kiss but the flirting late at night as well." Rodney blushed when he saw Carson gasp at the list.

"She saw you naked?" They both grew uncomfortable and blushed.

"She sleeps like it and so she made me sleep like it too; I woke up in her room. Sorry, I thought she would have told you."

Carson shook his head. "She said she'd told me everything, that she wanted to be honest with me so I wouldn't get mad at you for what you did." He paused for a moment; his hand hovering over Rodney's hand, before eventually placing it on top of the scientist's. Rodney didn't pull his hand away, though a look of confusion had created fine lines on his face.

"It's all in the past," Carson said gently, "and I would be grateful if you could help us devise a better plan to catch a Wraith. I know you're not happy with it, but at least try, for the team's sake."

Rodney shook his head. "I won't do it for them." Carson sighed dejectedly but then he added, "Carson I'll try for your sake. I can see how much this would help your research and I'll stick by my … friend." They both smiled, forgetting their hands interlocked, Carson's on top of Rodney's. When they remembered they both pulled away and blushed profusely.

"Can you give me a couple of minutes to change please?" Rodney said eventually to break the awkward silence. He moved to the bathroom with a new t-shirt and a blushing face to try and get rid of; he felt a tingling on his hand, similar to the feeling on his cheek from earlier, reliving the warmth of Carson's touch.

"What plans do you have so far?" Rodney enquired, having to shout slightly over the running water.

"Tranquilisers, but they aren't as effective as we would like. Perhaps we need a trap of some kind."

"Can't we catch one like we did Steve?"

"How'd you mean?"

"I'm sure I could rig a device similar to that of Teyla's necklace, a beacon as such, and use the taser… oh wait no we have a Wraith stunner now, we can use one of them to take them down, bring them back and start the treatment ASAP."

"Aye ya' should put forward the idea to the others, I'm sure Elizabeth would agree."

Rodney came out of the bathroom. "Let's find out."

Rodney walked the long corridors puffing his chest out slightly when anyone stared at him too long. He often side-looked at Carson and couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips and he turned his head to hide it from Carson. They finally reached Elizabeth's office and Carson walked in first

"Elizabeth, Rodney has an idea that might…" Rodney coughed behind him and Carson corrected himself, "So'ry, an idea that _will_ get us a Wraith."

Elizabeth nodded. "And that is?" Carson stepped to the side to allow Rodney to speak to the others. Rodney shifted on his feet and his eyes moved from Elizabeth to Carson and back to the Elizabeth.

"Make a device similar to Teyla's necklace, to lure the Wraith into a trap and use the Wraith stunner to knock out one of them to bring them back."

Dr. Weir smiled in agreement. "That was an idea we had in mind. If you can help we would really appreciate it Rodney. Are you sure you can do this?"

Rodney darted a glare at Elizabeth. "It's not a case of _can_; it is a case of _want_ to!"

Carson interjected, "Rodney, I'd be so grateful if you built us that device so the plan can work." Rodney blushed; Carson had managed again to use their attraction to one another to convince Rodney to help, whether he realised it or not. Rodney nodded and left again with no word.

"Are you sure he will do it Carson?" John Sheppard finally piped up.

"I have all confidence in him John and so should you. If ya'll excuse me I have an infirmary to deal with."

Everyone seemed to keep quiet around Rodney and he couldn't quite shake the feeling of uneasiness between them away this just made him feel tense on his way to the lab, and the look of concern from Radek as he entered the lab increased only his nervousness.

"Radek."

"McKay."

"Do we still have the schematics for Teyla's necklace?"

"Yes I believe we do." Radek Zelenka rustled quickly through a CD case of discs and pulled the necessary one out, handing it straight to McKay.

"Thank-you. I think I'll design this in my room. Thank-you again Radek." Now he was even being polite to Zelenka? Rodney shook his head and rushed out the lab to the safety of his room and began to design the device.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Over the days that passed everyone was busy with their duties; Teyla, Ronon and John continued missions for trade and allies, while Elizabeth searched the database of deserted planets with stargate's to use for the plan, dubbed by John as the _'catch-a-Wraith' _mission. Rodney continued to work in his room, running simulations and even building the beacon. Carson finished and then tweaked his techniques for the plan ahead, although he had another reason for spending so much time in his office. Finding out about events from Laura and Rodney's _'merging'_ had caused Carson to really think about his relationship with Cadman. He believed his only option was to end it now and not be the one to have his pride dented by this; but he still had to tell Laura this.

Cadman seemed to have similar thoughts; things hadn't been right between them since she followed him to Rodney's quarters and, after not being able to see him these last few days, she sought out her partner.

"Carson are you busy?"

Carson jumped as he was immersed in studying a tissue sample under a microscope. "Och lass ya' scared me. I can spare a coupla' minutes, what's the matter?"

"Are we alright? I know you're busy with the upcoming mission, but you seem to be off with me. Have I done something?"

Carson pulled off his gloves and disposed of them.

"Come to my office." She followed and shut the door; she sat on the small sofa while Carson took refuge in his chair.

"Laura, ya' a great lass and it's been fun while it lasted, but ya' told me you would tell me everything about the situation of you and Rodney."

"Me and Rodney? Oh the Wraith dart, inside his body situation? Hun I did, I wanted to be honest with you. I felt bad that McKay would feel embarrassed around you."

"But you never said you saw him… naked."

"Oh." Cadman looked to the floor then back at Carson. "I didn't think that would have to be mentioned, I was embarrassed; but what else was I gonna do? Run and not have a shower for the whole time? Even if Rodney was in control I could still see what he was doing and I didn't think you would want to know that. I'm sorry Carson, I told you everything else." Cadman quietened down. There was nothing much else she could say. "It doesn't matter does it? You've made your mind up?" she added softly.

Carson sighed. "It's not just because of this, I don't want to play you along." He looked up at the ceiling then looked at Laura again. "I've seem to be developing feelings for someone else and I don't want to hurt you in the process, and I'm sorry Laura."

"Carson don't be, you're more considerate than most jerks around here. I'm sure I'll get over it." Cadman stood up and hugged Carson quickly. As she began to leave she turned and said, "Good luck with getting your _man _Carson." Carson looked up to see her smile, "I'm sure he'll want you too."

All Carson could do was nod at her. His mind boggled at how she knew, he had never mentioned that it was a guy he liked. Shaking his head he sought comfort in whatever foreign cuisine that was being served at the mess.

XXXX

Carson played with his mashed potato, or what he hoped was mashed potato. People seemed to acknowledge that he needed space and kept a wide birth. Rodney was dashing in for his evening meal and unusually decided to stay in the mess.

"Can I join you?"

Carson instantly brightened. "Aye, course you can."

Rodney sat adjacent to Carson and began to eat exuberantly. Carson smirked slightly and continued to push the cold mashed potato around his plate.

"Carson you alright?"

Carson looked up at Rodney and Rodney could see there was a little sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah I will be," the doctor said. "I spoke to Laura earlier and I broke it off."

"Oh Carson, I am… Uhhh sorry, I hope what I said to you wasn't the reason."

"Nah, it wasn't the only reason. Laura and I have been strained for a while; it was only a matter of time before one of us ended it. Don't feel bad about it Rodney lad, it wasn't your fault, honestly."

"I know you say that but it still feels like it. I am sorry, if I didn't mention it you'd be none the wiser and happy."

"Och Rodney, don't please, I don't want you worrying yourself over this or me. How's the beacon coming along?" he added, wanting to change the subject.

"Brilliant. I've managed to increase the range of the beacon so we will definitely entice any Wraith around, should be complete in day or two at the most."

"That's excellent news Rodney, I'm pleased. It's nice to see ya out of your room."

Rodney chuckled, half sarcastically, and grinned. "Yes, well I always need food to feed my genius and to stop my hypoglycaemia."

"Or your hypochondria." Carson sniggered and held his hands up. "My bad, ya know I mean well."

Rodney felt slightly wounded by his friend's remark. "Yeah I suppose I haven't been the best person to joke with lately. Anyway, I better get back. The quicker it's done the quicker you get your experiment underway."

"Sure. Good luck and I'll see ya later." Rodney stood up and got rid of his plate leaving Carson to watch attentively as the scientist left. Carson sighed heavily knowing now wasn't a good idea to reveal his feelings to Rodney.

However, Rodney was walking back to his room with a smile that had permanently attached itself to his face; the idea of Carson not being with Laura had brightened his day.

XXXXX

The Stargate lit up as the team returned from another mission. Teyla and Ronon disappeared off for some stick fighting and some broody flirting, while John walked to Elizabeth's office.

"Elizabeth, it was a success; they have fruit and vegetables that are quite delicious."

"Just a farming population then?" Elizabeth said, looking up almost reluctantly from her pad.

"Really nice people, just as Teyla said they would," John said in a lightly humoured voice. "Has a planet been picked yet for the plan?"

"We have two or three possible planets. Carson is twiddling his thumbs and Rodney is very close to completion."

John tapped on his ear piece, "McKay?"

"Y…Yes Colonel?"

"How's it going?" John had left Elizabeth with a wave and was now moving along the corridor towards his room.

"Should be finished today, tomorrow at the latest."

"Good."

"May I just say," the irritated voice continued, "Elizabeth already knew this, so if you're finished trying to badger me, I will continue. Next time call me with something important."

"Important? Rodney this is important, even if it might not be to you, so move your backside and get it done!" He could strangle that scientist sometimes.

"Seeing as we don't have a planet to use it on, I believe my estimation for completion is valid and I remind you that your cock-sure attitude towards this can make me change my mind to help in an instant, so good day Colonel!" Rodney quickly clicked off his headset again and stomped around in his bedroom with annoyance. "The jackass! The arrogant git, what gives him the right…" Rodney couldn't concentrate on the task ahead now.

Still pacing, he clicked on his headset again. "Carson, this is Rodney, are ya' busy?" he said, in a slightly harsher tone then he'd intended.

"Hello Rodney, I am but you sound a little perturbed?," came the reply.

"Sheppard decided to drop me a line to see how much faster I could get on with the device, and I know Elizabeth would have explained that to him."

"Oh, you know he means well even if he doesn't go about it the right way," said Carson. "I'll be finished in a few hours, why don't you work till I finish then I can bring round a bottle of something. Or we can just chat and moan."

"Yeah that would be really great, thank-you. I'll see ya later."

After they had tapped off their headsets both were like children who didn't know what to do with themselves. Rodney was jumping on the spot in the safety of his room while Carson kept himself composed in the infirmary.

The few hours that past felt long for Rodney. The device was beyond complete; indeed it was only Rodney's perfectionism towards all his inventions that made him feel it was complete. feel it was complete. Then Rodney became aware of a shuffling outside and so he opened his door to reveal a nervous Carson, holding an illegal copy of Dr. Who and a small bottle of Athosian wine.

"Carson you are welcome to come in you know, rather than camp on my doorstep."

Carson chuckled, "Aye I know, I was just checkin' I had the right disc." He handed the wine to Rodney, who read the label.

"OOO Athosian wine, non-citrus?"

"Yeah, I checked with Teyla; this is made with nettles and something else…" he laughed again. "It's really nice anyway, I had a taster earlier."

"Cool. I've got my laptop set up for the movie or something… I can power it down if you want to just talk?"

"Nah that's great. New episodes of Dr. Who," Carson said while handing over the disc.

"David Tenant?"

"Aye."

"Brill, he's one fine doctor."

"Ya like the Scottish doctor?" Carson said coyly.

Rodney looked up, surprised, and spluttered at the comment, "Uhhh." He coughed twice trying to regain control of his words. "Thank-you," he said eventually, "uhhh let's watch it." Carson nodded in agreement, clambered onto Rodney's bed and threw his boots on the floor. Rodney set up the disc and joined him; their bodies brushed at the shoulder and thigh. The warmth seemed to keep Rodney calm; he hadn't moaned about John yet and he liked the way the feeling seemed to bounce around his mind while they watched Dr. Who.

"He pretends to be an English doctor putting on his real accent!" Carson laughed happily.

"Haha so he is," agreed Rodney. "Oh whoa werewolves, or lycans as their known." He slapped his thighs in delight. "Brill Carson, thank-you." Carson smiled and they continued to watch in silence. Without noticing it they seemed to brush further together when they lent for their drinks or their hands would slip together, and neither made a move to avoid the contact.

"Liquid mistletoe on the wall, that is definitely something new, wish that would work on the Wraith,"

Rodney mused as the program came to an end.

"If only."

Carson wasn't sure what was transpiring here, if anything at all, as they chatted for a while and drank more of the Athosian wine. Rodney seemed to be getting a bit tipsy off the alcohol. He decided now was perhaps a good time to breech a subject that had been bothering him for some time. "Rodney why are you so self-conscious of what people think, you used to ready with all those snarky come-backs?"

Rodney just shrugged. "I think over time I've seen people here who've reminded me of my childhood bullies, just 10 times as bad; even in this world, this new galaxy and all these new planets, they all just love to take advantage of me or torture me for information. I guess I've lost my edge. It all hurt and broke me down to leave me like this." A weak smile formed on his face, and Carson guessed that perhaps that was the first time he'd been so open for a long time.

Carson lent forward and hugged Rodney. As they pulled apart slowly Rodney looked into Carson's eyes; they so twinkled under the Atlantean lighting. "Carson," Rodney whispered as he lent forward and brushed his lips against Carson's, whose were soft and moist from the Athosian wine. Rodney pulled back and waited anxiously for a response. What he got was Carson smiling back and brushing his lips against Rodney's. "Hmmmm," Rodney hummed and suddenly Carson's guilt hit him and he pulled back

"Rodney, I think we should wait till after the mission," he suggested.

"I agree," Rodney said with a smile, "but thank-you." Rodney then curled up on his bed, just as he had earlier in the day, only with less pain than before. He began to fall asleep as Carson sat and watched. The doctor stayed 'till all he could hear was a faint snoring. Before he left he scribbled a quick note and left it by Rodney's laptop.

The next morning Rodney stirred, his mind a little foggy and saw the note on his desk, he scrambled forward to read it

Rodney,

Hope you sleep well, see ya'

C X.

Rodney froze for a while his mind slowly found the memory of last night and smiled contently, it was near mid afternoon and Rodney felt ashamed for sleeping too long, he quickly had a shower and replaced his headset in time for a voice to come through

"Rodney its Weir."

"Hello Elizabeth, I didn't realise I'd been asleep for so long, did I miss anything?"

"Not a lot, although Radek was a little concerned, we have found an appropriate planet for the beacon to be used, and we are having a briefing in 10 minutes before the mission takes place."

"Right good, I'll bring the beacon ready for departure."

"Very well thank-you Rodney."

The day rushed by as everyone was nervous and awaiting for the news one way or another. Rodney asked Elizabeth to hold him back from the mission he didn't feel comfortable going off world. Rodney sat in the control room and waited for the stargate to light up; he didn't have to wait long.

"Off-world activation, it's Colonel Sheppard's IDC." Chuck the technician chimed.

"Let them in." Rodney spoke before Elizabeth could cross the walkway to the control room.

Chuck lowered the shield, the radio crackled "We got one but we have a dozen or more hot on our tails we're coming in fast."

"Roger that Colonel." Chuck responded

Teyla was the first to come through the gate she back steps and holds her p-90 back to the gate, Ronon was next through with a knocked out Wraith slumped over his shoulder. Finally Sheppard came through shooting a few more bullets and shouted

"Shut it down!" Chuck brought the shield up and finally shut down the gate. Rodney sat and watched as they hoisted the Wraith to a protected room for the process.

"Carson it's Rodney. How you doing? I'm good thank-you I had a good night." Rodney coughed and left the control room and motioned towards the lab "Uhhh your patient is on its way."

"Thank-ya I enjoyed it too as well talk to you later."

Carson rushed to the separate infirmary they set up in the brig of Atlantis, he arrived when Sheppard and Ronon were strapping the unconscious Wraith to the bed, and Carson set the camera to record and took the vitals of the Wraith.

"First Injection." Carson whispered and injected it into the neck of the Wraith, he seemed to violently wake and pulled at his bonds that held him in place.


End file.
